Whispers of the Heart Donnie and April
by NightOwl285
Summary: Yup, so this just kinda came to me after watching last night's new episode. I literally just make it up as I go when it comes to writing, so I know there's a ton of grammar errors and junk, but no worries, no one's perfect lol. Probably not my best work, I dunno, but please let me know what you think. I hope you all enjoy it! Disclaimer: I do not own any of the TMNT 2012 characters


April felt a sudden chill fill her body soon after hearing that the Kraang were really after her. _But…why? _She kept asking herself that over and over. "Now that I think of it. The Kranng were after you at your school, right? It looks like they've been targeting you this whole time," stated Leo, "So as far as I can tell, as long as you are on the surface where they can find you, you're not safe."

None of them had honestly ever considered that. What were they going to do? They couldn't follow her throughout the day watching over her. No matter where she went, the Kraang were tracking her down. April's safety was now in jeopardy. Master Splinter looked at her very concerned. He couldn't believe he was about to say this, but for the time being, it just seemed to be the only option.

"April, will you come with me for a moment. I would like to have a word with you." Master Splinter motioned her toward the dojo. They left the guys in the lab who all had a worried expression as they looked at each other wondering what Splinter wanted to talk to her about. They had to think of some way to keep April safe, but how?

April's heart was racing as she followed her sensei into the dojo. Her mind was spinning at the thought that the Kraang wanted her, but for what and why? The lingering thought scared her. And then another thought came to her that terrified her to the bone. _If the Kraang are after me, then why do they still have my dad? What are they doing with him?_ She wanted to cry at the very thought, but she wouldn't dare lose her cool in front of her sensei. Soon she sat in front of her sensei and bowed her head in respect. Master Splinter sat there for a while quietly, meditating she guessed. They sat there quietly until he broke the silence.

"April, I can understand that you must be concerned about the news you have just received about the Kraang. I am concerned as well. I promise you that my sons will protect you, but you do understand that neither of us can watch over you during the day all the time. Yes?" asked Master Splinter with his sincere, but serious fatherly look. April nodded in response. She really couldn't find the ability to even mutter a single word. She was just…..well…she just didn't know what to do or say.

"Even though I didn't meditate on the thought for very long, I knew that for now that this could be the only option to ensure your protection. I know this will raise many questions for you, especially considering your aunt, but I highly recommend that you stay here with us where we are sure the Kraang will not find you." April starred at him for a while. She wasn't sure what to say. He was right about one thing. It certainly raised a lot of questions. What about her aunt? What about school? What would she have to tell people if she had to about her whereabouts? What…just what was she to do?

Master Splinter could see and understand the confusion she was feeling at that moment. He knew it was a bold decision, but what else could he do? He wanted what was best for April, but to protect her and provide for her would be two difficult things to accomplish. "You don't have to answer right away. I'm not saying you have to, but I strongly recommend that you do for your own safety." Master Splinter said.

April nodded in response. She respectfully bowed her head and left the room. April wasn't sure what to do. Sure, it would be great to get out of school, but what would she say to people when she got back, when this whole nightmare was over? What about her aunt? What would she say to her? She loved her aunt very much and didn't want to make her worry, especially if she disappeared all of a sudden. Her head began to spin again and her stomach was churning. So many things were happening at once and she didn't know what to do. She felt like she was going to faint until…

"April, are you ok?" said a tall figure hovering over her with his hands wrapped gently around her shoulders. April looked up to see a purple mask wearing turtle looking at her with a worried expression on his face. Donnie kept his hands around her shoulders to hold her steady. She really was about to faint. April took in a deep breath. As much as she felt like crying, she never wanted any of her friends to see her like that, especially him.

"I'm ok Donnie. I just have a lot on my mind. Thanks for worrying about me." April said with a faint and unconvincing smile. Donnie obviously wasn't convinced, but he decided that it was best to not push the issue, it would probably do more harm than good if he did. He cared for her very much and always wanted to be there for her, but also knew when to give her space. He reluctantly let go of her shoulders and offered to walk her home.

As Donnie was taking April home he couldn't help but notice how deep in thought she looked. He knew she was trying to be brave, but he couldn't help but worry for her. He loved her so much that his heart ached at the thought of her being in any kind of pain. He would do anything to get rid of her pain, even if it meant giving his own life to do so.

Before coming up the next rooftop toward her apartment, April wanted to stop to rest for a moment. Donnie and April sat together on the cold roof for a while in silence. Aprils head still kept spinning. She felt as though she was going to be sick. Donnie took her shoulders in his hands again. "April, what's wrong? Please talk to me." Donnie pleaded with much worry for her.

Donnie was about to carry April to her apartment until he heard the sudden noise of laser guns blasting through a door. Donnie quickly looked over the next building to where April's apartment was. There he saw five identical suit wearing men breaking in to April's apartment.

_The Kraang were looking for April._

Donnie and April had to get back to the lair, and fast. But as Donnie went to turn back to where he left April….a Kraang droid stood with a sharp edged laser gun aimed directly at April. April's eyes grew wide with fear. Donnie felt sudden hatred and stupidity for leaving her for just a split second. April's heart began to race. Her body froze from fear. The droid quickly loaded the laser gun and prepared to fire. April could see the flash from the laser gun coming out of the barrel. She tried to run, but couldn't move. She closed her eyes waiting for the pain of the shot and burn penetrating her body. But it never came.

A sudden flash of purple rushed past her as the droid pulled the trigger. April was pushed and nearly rolled over the edge of the building. April quickly searched for any wounds. She was fine, not a single scratch. Her eyes moved to where the flash of purple came from. There she saw Donnie laying face down by her side covered in red….

_Donnie was shot…_

April's body began to tremble as she reached over to him. He wasn't moving. As gently as she could, she tried to turn him over. He laid there still, not moving. April's eyes widened with terror. "Donnie…! D-donnie! O-open your eyes! Look at me!" April cried hysterically. Then suddenly Donnie let out a weak groan of pain. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the one he loved crying before him.

Donnie knew what he did was rash, but he would do anything to protect April, _his _April. Blood continued to flow from his chest as she held him close to her. Donnie felt his body go numb as she held him tightly to her chest. He could smell her sweet fragrance of flowers on her. April's hands, arms, and shirt were all covered in her purple clad turtle's blood. Donnie was beginning to feel himself slip away, but before he could, there was one thing he had to do.

"April," he whispered in a weak rasping voice that made April's heart shatter, "there's something I-I've been… wanting t-to tell…you," he began to break off, "I…I lo…I lo…." He soon fell silent as he felt himself fall into a deep eternal slumber….. "Donnie…Donnie….?...

"_DONNIIIIEEEEE!" _

April screamed as she felt her dearest friend slip away. A sudden feeling of ice piercing her heart as she screamed his name over and over. Blood still running from his chest where his heart was once beating. There she sat with him as he died in her arms, as he was about to confess his true feeling to her. April's body grew so cold it began to burn. She felt as though a part of her had died. But then….

_The Kraang droid was still there…_

Wait…Was it just standing there…? Watching…..? Enjoying their pain….?! April was filled with rage and horror. Her body began to burn with hatred. The droid came closer and aimed the laser gun again at her. She couldn't move….Donnie had given his life for her, and how was she going to repay him? By freezing?! _NO! _She had to move, she just had to! But the droid was quicker than her actions and fired….

April was soon blinded by tears and a flash of light. All went silent until she broke the silence with a blood curdling scream. She felt herself falling, still holding on to her savior. Everything in sight went black until…

…

"April…? April! Wake up! You're having a nightmare, wake up! A familiar voice called out to her as she felt two strong hands holding onto her. April's eyes widened to see her purple clad turtle staring at her with a very scared look on his face. He came up closer to her as her body began to tremble. April quickly ran her hands over his chest where he was shot. Wait….he wasn't shot….no blood… he was fine…

"You really gave us a scare April. Right after you left the dojo you started acting strange. You told me you were ok, but then you passed out. I called for help and sensei helped me settle you here on the couch. I was worried so I stayed up to watch over you. Are you sure you're ok? From the looks of it you must have had one heck of a nightmare." Donnie said as he placed his hand over her forehead.

April's eyes began to swell. "April, what's wro….!" Donnie was cut off short as April quickly grabbed him in a tight hug crying like mad into his chest. Donnie didn't know what kind of nightmare she had. Never had he seen her cry like that before, or ever for that matter. He held her tightly in his warm embrace. "It's alright April, it was just a nightmare. It wasn't real. It's over now," Donnie whispered into her ear as he gently stroked her back with one hand and ran his fingers through her bright red hair with the other.

April's gasps for air began to deepen and relax. They remained there, holding on to each other for the longest time. April was hesitant about telling him about her nightmare. She honestly didn't want to repeat it; she tried to hold it, but…. "I'm here for you. It's ok if you don't want to talk about it. But if you do want to talk about it I'll listen," Donnie said again whispering softly into her ear. April couldn't keep anything from him anymore. She cried it all out and told him about the nightmare.

Donnie never letting go of her, his eyes grew wider and wider as the story continued. He held her tighter at the part of the nightmare that made her burst into tears. Donnie held her up and sat her on his lap. He cuddled her close to him as he wrapped the blanket around her. He began to sing something in Japanese in almost a low whisper. She soon fell fast asleep to the sound of his voice and the sound of his beating heart. It was then she realized….she had fallen deeply in love with Donnie.

For a moment she wasn't sure if she was still dreaming. The next morning she found herself lying on the couch with Donnie sleeping by her side sitting upright on the floor. She smiled at her sleeping savior and kissed his cheek. As Donnie was stirring from his sleep, April quickly rested her head again on her pillow and closed her eyes. She whispered, "Good morning Donnie, I love you." April pretended to still be sleeping. Donnie turned to face her with his eyes still closed from sleeping. He smiled and whispered, "Good morning April, I love you too," also pretending to still be sleeping.

April opened her eyes and began to smile. Donnie did the same, showing his cute gap.

_Together alive and in love. Whispers from our hearts may sometimes speak to us in the most unusual way. But however it is spoken to you, it is meant to bring you happiness. _


End file.
